The Ascension of the Dammed
by MilagrosRose
Summary: When all hope is gone... And the light fades away... It is in the darkness where we truly find out strength, (Rating possibly will go up)
1. Chapter 1

Roze's Corner: Hello to all again, I am slowly but surely coming back to fanfic with both new and old stories drifting around. This happens to be a new story that has been constantly in my thoughts, I hope you all like it!

Overview: "He won... That mad man won..."

Damned by the woman he grown attached to, Henry and the other victims are now stuck in limbo, unable to ascend to either heaven or hell thanks to Walter's ritual of the Twenty-One Sacraments. But there is more to the story that meets the eye, and a chance to be redeemed from the accursed world.

* * *

_"Descent of the Holy Mother" - The 21 Sacraments_

_The First Sign_

_And God said,_  
_At the time of fullness, cleanse the world with my rage._  
_Gather forth the White Oil, the Black Cup and the Blood of the Ten Sinners._  
_Prepare for the Ritual of the Holy Assumption._

_The Second Sign_

_And God said,_  
_Offer the Blood of the Ten Sinners and the White Oil._  
_Be then released from the bonds of the flesh, and gain the Power of Heaven._  
_From the Darkness and Void, bring forth Gloom, and gird thyself with Despair for the Giver of Wisdom._

_The Third Sign  
  
And God said,  
Return to the Source through sin's Temptation.  
Under the Watchful eye of the demon, wander alone in the formless Chaos.  
Only then will the Four Atonements be in alignment._

_The Last Sign_

_And God said, separate from the flesh too, she who is the Mother Reborn and_  
_He who is the Receiver of Wisdom._  
_If this be done, by the Mystery of the 21 Sacraments, the Mother shall be_  
_reborn and the Nation of Sin shall be redeemed."_

* * *

He eyes dilated, a joker smile plastered upon his lips as he fell back to the floor. The deed was done and soon he would be with his mother. Extending an arm upwards, his hand reached towards the light, grasping something useable to the normal eyes. "M-Mother…"

Dropping the axe, Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, it's over…" Dropping to his knees, the breath of relief turned to a scream of agony as his head pulsated with had to be the worst of migraines since the nightmare began. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, when the pain dissipated suddenly he felt… light. Almost as if he had never experience the horrors in his rooms. "Well that was odd… Wait, where's Eileen?!" Looking around frantically, he found the brunette woman standing in the pool of blood idly, watching the gigantic death machine churn the blood under it. "Eileen! Get out of there!" Rushing towards her, his eyes happened to catch hers but before he could reach her she leaped into the mass of spikes, shredding her to pieces in front of the horrified man. "No…" Dropping to this knees, the pain rushed back tenfold, a smell of burning flesh invading his air and a heavy pressure causing his chest to concave on itself. Taking gasping breaths, the last thing he saw was a crooked smile along with crazed green eyes as his world went black.

'_We… Failed…' _

* * *

A/N: Prologue up and completed! Let me know what you think :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Roze's Corner: Hello to all again, I am slowly but surely coming back to fanfic with both new and old stories drifting around. This happens to be a new story that has been constantly in my thoughts, I hope you all like it!

Overview: "He won... That mad man won..."

Damned by the woman he grown attached to, Henry and the other victims are now stuck in limbo, unable to ascend to either heaven or hell thanks to Walter's ritual of the Twenty-One Sacraments. But there is more to the story that meets the eye, and a chance to be redeemed from the accursed world.

* * *

_Crimson Tome_

_She who is called the "Holy Mother" be not holy one whit.  
The "Descent of the Holy Mother" is naught but the Descent of the Devil.  
Those that be called the "21 Sacraments" be not sacramental one whit.  
The "21 Sacraments" be naught but the 21 Heresies.  
To give birth to a world of wickedness within the blessed realm of our Lord be blasphemy and the work of the Devil.  
If thou would stop the Descent of the Devil, you must bury part of the Conjurer's mother's flesh within the Conjurer's true body.  
Thou must also pierce the Conjurer's flesh with the 8 spears of Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness and Chaos.  
Do so and the Conjurer's unholy flesh will become that which once it was, by the grace of our Lord._

* * *

_'That stupid woman!' _

A form morphed from the grey ceiling, its features that made it easily distinguished it long gone from the time spent in between worlds. The only thing that identified the morphing figure was the head and shoulders that hung out from the pool on the ceiling.

_'It is because of her now that the lives of many are in disarray and in danger!' _

Shoulders gave way into arms as they forced themselves out from their tiny makeshift prison.

_'Why would she do this to us!? After all we did to prevent it…. She fucks us over.' _

Using their arms to push itself free, the grey blob dropped onto the monochrome floor, taking the shape of a man once it was stable enough to do so. _"Eileen why?" _The voice was raspy, long gone was the deep tremor that came from puberty. Sighing sadly, he trudged into the back of the apartment, turning to enter the spacious room. _"That poor man…" _Pulling out the chair residing at the small desk near the corner of the room, hands slowly began typing on the old typewriter; the red paper absorbing the ink like snow did with blood. Consistent clicking filled the room as clay hands began to slowly form veins and take the feel of age that has not been kind to them. What where hollow slots before slowly began to bleed white, hue's developing as the room around them began to shift in color. No longer was it monochrome, places bled red as a stench of stagnant water began wafting about. Still the man sat there, ignoring the obvious signs of a malicious take over. It took only a few moments for the grey to fade into the sickening color of blood, splotches of brown and mold green dotting across the room. What smelled like stagnant water morphed into vomit and defecation mixed with bleach, hanging in the air like smog. Sighing deeply, all he did was just reset the type writer every single time a line was completely, resigning to the dark fate lurking around in room 302.

* * *

_That what was accursed and held back from the holy world now treads in between the border, staining what was once white and pure with its malice and hate. The ritual of the Holy Mother will spread far and wide, it is inevitable as 'he' has full access to the satanic powers far beyond our reach. I only pray that no one treads close enough for him to sink claws into their pure mind, for once they are tainted there is no returning from beyond the grave. _

* * *

A/N: Next chapter up! Slowly trying to get things moving along. R&R please and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Roze's Corner: Hello to all again, I am slowly but surely coming back to fanfic with both new and old stories drifting around. This happens to be a new story that has been constantly in my thoughts, I hope you all like it!

Overview: "He won... That mad man won..."

Damned by the woman he grown attached to, Henry and the other victims are now stuck in limbo, unable to ascend to either heaven or hell thanks to Walter's ritual of the Twenty-One Sacraments. But there is more to the story that meets the eye, and a chance to be redeemed from the accursed world.

* * *

Temptation gives Source to feed Chaos

"Poor man…" Exhaling, smoke billowed in the dimly lit room, the cigarette dangling from ruby red lips.

"How long will he be hung up on that bitch? She fucked all of us over royally, nothing we can do about now." More smoke pooled in the stagnant air, this the time cigarette dangling from weathered hands.

"Can't tell someone to suck it up and get over the lady they fell for, that's why your old ass is alone and bitter." Brown eyes glittered in mirth as they stared down blue ones glaring at her. "What? Can't deny that you fucked up every possible relationship in your lifetime. And your marriage? Tuh! What a sham." The Latina victim took a deep drag of her stick after her small rant.

"Fuck you slut, your reputation isn't any better. Heard you suck any man off from South Ashfield to Silent Hill." Now it was the elder man's turn to chuckle as hair started to encircle his wrists. "Easy Cynthia, you had your time to poke fun at me so why cant I do the same to you?"

Sighing, she lowered the makeshift shackles from around his wrists. "I know Richard, I just hate seeing him so upset. They had a chance and she fucking blew it…" Spitting on the ground, she heard a grumble of agreement from Richard.

"Trust me, that bitch knows she's a target waking if we catch her. That's why she hasn't shown her traitorous face around here. " Tossing the cigarette to the ground, it was forgotten in favor of the conversation going on.

"Heh, as if. We lay a hand on the precious 'Mother Reborn' and were fucked." The smile was grim, their fate laid like cards in front of them.

"Well fuck him! He's a god damn nut case anyway!"

"I dare you to say that to him."

"Why hello there Jasper, cigarette?" Holding the box out to their fellow victim, Cynthia retracted it when he waved his hand.

"Nah, I'm good but thanks. Came to tell you the 'boss' wants us." Using his fingers to quote boss, a snort rang out in the tiny room.

"Do we really fucking have to?" Snuffing out the small flame on the cig, Richard sighed.

"You remember what happened to Toby right?" Finishing her cig, Cynthia dropped hers to the ground and snuffed the stub out.

A group shudder ran through the three of them.

"Let's just go so he'll leave us alone for a while again." Opening the door, Cynthia left, the other two following her.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us Temptation, Source, and Chaos."

Rolling their eyes, the three new comers shifted into their ghost form as they took their place in line.

"Save for our dear friends Toby, Eileen, and Henry we're all present."

**"Fuck you Walter." **Sliding down from the ceiling, Joseph wished he could frown as the murder laughed callously in his face.

"Nice to see you too old friend." Waving to the amorphous figure, he ignored the hiss thrown at him. "How is everyone today?"

_"Dead… What else?" _Crossing her arms, Cynthia smiled when the group around her snickered.

Narrowing his eyes at Cynthia, Walter chose to ignore her too in favor of finishing his conversation. "As you know, my plans have been completed and mother has been returned to me. That being said… I am saddened to say that she has fallen sick and needs us all to help her recover. I trust you to find her nourishment in the human realm and bring it back for her to feast upon. "

_"Y-**You**'re f-**fucki**n' **sick!" **_Twitching, Richard could care less if Walter assaulted him.

Smiling, Walter expected the outburst from him. "Well if you choose not to then I cant say anything about that… But I can do something about it… And trust me… The second option is much worse than you think." Silence greeted his ears and Walter sighed in pleasure. _'Being in control is wonderful.'_

* * *

_As he smiles upon the ashes that spread across the white sheets, our Saintly Mother cries and weeps for her children… Knowing that death will soon be upon them and her hands are tied and bound by thee. _

* * *

A/N: have a nice day :D


	4. Chapter 4

Roze's Corner: Hello to all again, I am slowly but surely coming back to fanfic with both new and old stories drifting around. This happens to be a new story that has been constantly in my thoughts, I hope you all like it!

Overview: "He won... That mad man won..."

Damned by the woman he grown attached to, Henry and the other victims are now stuck in limbo, unable to ascend to either heaven or hell thanks to Walter's ritual of the Twenty-One Sacraments. But there is more to the story that meets the eye, and a chance to be redeemed from the accursed world.

* * *

Our Holy Mother in thy Hell's Sanction

"How are you feeling mom?"

Green eyes opened at the child's voice, staring up at the white ceiling blankly.

"We'll never be apart again."

She screamed as the child touched her skin, small fingers pads burning pale skin. The white ceiling was no longer white, bleeding into a scaly red as the room began to thrum like a heart.

"I love you mom."

Her screams increased as the child decided to crawl onto her and hug her. Skin peeled and melted away, showing bone and organs underneath.

"Never. Leave. Me."

* * *

"Ah!" Shooting up, the young woman raced to the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach up. Bile burned her throat as everything expelled itself from her stomach. The vomiting stopped minutes later and she rested her head upon her forearm. "Ugh… Fucking hate this!"

"Eileen dear, are you alright?"

Ignoring him, the Mother Reborn pushed herself up from the porcelain bowl, ignoring the red in the toilet as she flushed it away. The water fascinated her, erasing her stains away as if they were never there.

"Eileen!"

"Coming." Going over to the mirror, a gaunt face stared back at her, dolled in long hair and dressed only in a man's tee shirt. The body underneath was supple but lacked the life fat that gave it fullness. Placing her hand on the mirror, Eileen used the other to touch her face, not startled anymore by the protruding cheekbones and shallow cheeks.

"Oh mother, If you don't get out here now…"

Rolling her eyes, Eileen stormed out the bathroom to face Walter. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your son?"

"You're not my son… You're nothing but a sad little boy who got his way and now thinks he can boss around anyone in your demonic mother's name!"

Snarling, Walter lunged at the smaller female and wrapped his hands around her neck. Her blunt nails only provoked him to tighten his hold around her neck.

"B-brutal bas-ard!" Kicking, Eileen clawed and kicked but to no avail did she get him to relent.

"Mother, mother, mother, why do you constantly make yourself sick? You need to relax and get better… We cant have you sick or else you'll leave again." Smiling, Walter blanked out as his grip continued to get tighter until he felt Eileen pass out from the lack of oxygen. Letting her drop, grimy hands scooped her up and cradled it to a blood spattered shirt. "Sleep easy mother… You need all the rest you can get for what is up coming." Hovering near the wall, it gurgled before morphing into a portal. "I shall lay you down to sleep for a bit while our subjects gather our food." Stepping into the bloody mass, the two bodies appearing in the grotesque room of 302. "Were home…"

* * *

_She who is the Mother Reborn is powerless against the Assumption of the Dark God. She falls to his will easily, her sacrifice already made to do his bidding and no more does she have influence over his decision. Now she is just a shell, a mere fraction of what the blessed creation made her. _


End file.
